1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of graphical user interfaces and multi-media display systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for selecting, viewing, and interacting with, programs and services from a source provider, such as for example, a video on demand server and/or an interactive multi-media system.
2. Art Background
The combination of computer technology with television (TV) and audiovisual (A/V) systems has fostered the development of multimedia interactive entertainment systems. It is known that users desire interactive television and multimedia applications for home use. In particular, users desire to have maximum system flexibility, which permits the user to view any one of a selected number of movies or other audiovisual programs on demand from their home audiovisual television system. Advances in the digitalization and digital compression of data, in conjunction with improved communication transmission media, such as fiber optics, permit high-speed downloading of digitized data from a head end source provider to a plurality of users. The broad bandwidth of fiber optic cables permits interactivity between the user (herein referred to at times as a "subscriber"), and a source provider.
A variety of video on demand (VOD) systems have been proposed to permit a subscriber to select and view a video program at his convenience. The subscriber communicates to a source provider at a head-end, a request for a specified video program, such as a movie, at a specified time. The source provider then transmits the program to the subscriber in a manner such that it may be received during the specified time only, and by the single subscriber requesting and paying for it, without reception by other subscribers. (See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,206,722; 4,995,078; and 5,247,347).
One of the most significant challenges in providing interactive television service and video on demand (VOD) capability, is the design of an interface which is easy and fun to use by average consumers. Historically, interactive television and pay-per-view ("PPV") systems which have been proposed provide a downloaded television listing of programs, video on demand movies, and other options for the user to choose from and execute. The subscriber, utilizing a remote control device in conjunction with a settop box coupled to a cable television, satellite direct broadcast or other communication system, selects a desired movie or program to be viewed. One such system is that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,121 (hereinafter the '121 patent), issued Nov. 10, 1987 to Patrick Young. The system disclosed by the '121 patent provides that a downloaded television listing, including available movies for viewing, is displayed on a subscriber's television receiver. The downloaded television listing information may be viewed by title, category, date, as well as start time. Although the downloaded program information is displayed for user selection, the interface provided to the user is a simple listing of available source material for selection.
In the computer industry, a variety of graphic user interfaces have been developed to facilitate human interaction with computer systems. Many display systems utilize metaphors in the design of the interface as a way to maximize human familiarity, and convey information between the user and computer. It is well known that designing around a familiar metaphor helps reduce human learning time. Research in interface design using metaphors and man-machine interfaces, may be applied to multimedia systems, and in particular, to interactive television systems having video on demand capability. The marriage of video and television technology with computer interface technology provides users with maximum flexibility in storing, retrieving, and selecting television and other audiovisual programming.
As will be disclosed, the present invention's user interface provides a user friendly mechanism for subscribers to select and view audiovisual programming, such as movies and the like, using an intuitive user interface, which is fun and interesting to use. As will be described, the user interface of the present invention utilizes a metaphor in the form of a motion picture production studio back lot. Various spaces and objects exist in the metaphor, in both static and animated form, for identifying available programming and for providing a mechanism for the selection and viewing of a desired program by a subscriber.